robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team S.Tek
Team S.Tek, formerly Team S-tec, is a team from Wolverhampton which entered the later series of Robot Wars. The Team The team is captained by Shane Swan, who was originally joined by Andrew Shepard and Paul Morton. The team entered the New Blood Championship with Hell's Teeth in Extreme Series 2, having previously failed to qualify for Series 5 and Series 6 with that machine, before entering Series 7 with Trax. Both robots lost in the 2nd round of their respective competitions. In 2015, Shane Swan bought Dantomkia from Michael Lambert, upgraded it, and entered it into the [[Robot Wars (2016 series)|2016 series of Robot Wars]]. He did so alongside Stuart Barnwell of Team Kat, Kevin Tonry, and Aimee Burch, though he has since sold the robot onto Team Slam. Battle of the Stars Shane Swan was specifically chosen to be a mentor in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. He appeared in Episode 1, mentoring Dr Maggie Aderin-Pocock, scientist and TV presenter. Swan helped the celebrity build a robot of her own design, Interstellar: MML, which finished third in the Head-to-Heads. Robots Hells-teeth.png|Hell's Teeth Trax.png|Trax Dantomkia 2016.jpg|Dantomkia in 2016 Interstellar.jpg|Interstellar: MML Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 4 NOTE: Battle of the Stars wins/losses are not included Series Record Outside Robot Wars Envy.jpg|Trax as Envy Envy_first_version.jpg|The first proper version of Envy ENVY.jpg|Envy (now retired) Thor_2006.jpg|Thor in 2006, before being painted black Thornow.jpg|Thor (2006-2012) Storm force.JPG|Storm Force Full tilt.jpg|Full Tilt (designed by Shane Swan) which was under construction. Rigamortis.jpg|Rigamortis Maelstrom2.jpg|Rigormortis that Team Bud owned Air.jpg|The original Air Chuck.jpg|Chuck, Team Bud's Featherweight that resembles Envy Pug.jpg|Liam Bryant's robot Pug Envy_to_air.jpg|Envy being turned into a new version of Air Airnow.jpg|Air, previously Envy ThorNow.jpg|Thor after the being rebuilt in 2012 Air_2014.jpg|The new version of Air in 2014 Air_2014_finished.jpg|Air finished Thunderchild.jpg|Air now as Thunder Child under the ownership of Team Thundercheese Following the end of Robot Wars, Shane Swan teamed up with Jason Marston, the captain of Thor, to form Team Bud, which competed in various robot combat events across the country. The team rebuilt Thor, which has since been modified many times each year. Shane Swan also built a new robot called Air which he had the intentions of entering in to the FRA World Championships 2004 which were unfortunately cancelled but still competed with it during the live events with little success until its retirement. In 2007 Shane Swan rebuilt Trax into an early Envy, which was then rebuilt again into another incarnation, which resembles Firestorm, and was been so successful that it became an entry into The Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2009. Later the team was joined by Scottish roboteer Liam Bryant, with his heavyweight Storm Force and other robots Pug and Puglet. The team was also given Random Violence Technologies' robots (Mortis, the robot Maelstrom (now Rigamortis) and Minotaur) and tried to get them back into running condition. Shane Swan also started building an invertible four-wheeled robot, Full Tilt, believed to be the first robot with a 360 degree electrically powered flipper. Near late 2012, Shane Swan also rebuilt Air to replace Envy (actually using Envy as a base for the new Air), which is now retired. They also had a featherweight robot called Chuck, a featherweight version of Envy. They later gained a new team member, Tom Kane from Team Kan-Opener, who added Kan-Opener G and Kan-Opener H to the armada of robots possessed by Team Bud. Team Bud had a specific colour scheme for its robots, barring the Kan-Opener incarnations they owned, of silver and black. However, the team colours later changed to black and red, and the team name was set to change. However, in 2013, Team Bud disbanded with Jason and Shane going their separate ways to do their own things. Since the team disbanded, Shane has kept Air, which has been put up for sale on the Fighting Robots Association, Chuck was been sold to Team Toxic, Kan-Opener H was been sold to Mario of Team KODOX, Jason kept Kan-Opener G and Thor, and built Kan-Opener J Spec which was a differently designed version of the previous Kan-Opener models but still holding the same design concept in being invertible with pincers. This version of Kan-Opener debuted at the Robot Wars live event at Portsmouth 2015. Mortis and Rigamortis has been sold again to a buyer that featured on the ABC reboot of BattleBots, Pug retired in Summer 2011 but returned in the form of the Scot Bots kit in September 2013. Storm Force is in sleep mode. Full Tilt was not finished so was sold as well. Chuck was sold to Jarvis of Team Rapture after Team Bud disbanded but after 2 months of being messed around, the sale was cancelled. In 2014, Shane built a new version of Air. In July of 2014, he put it up for sale. In January 2015, it was revealed that Team ThunderCheese bought it and renamed it Thunderchild, which failed to qualify for the new series of Robot Wars under the ownership of its new team. It was in November 2015, Shane Swan acquired the fifth version of Dantomkia, and in October 2016 that he sold it. After selling Dantomkia, Swan also announced that he was building a new version of his previously successful heavyweight robot Envy. External links *Team S.Tek Facebook page Category:Team Pages